TerraDrive Universe:Be bold
Be BOLD! The TerraDrive Universe community encourages users to be bold when updating articles. Wikis like ours develop faster when everybody helps to fix problems, correct grammar, add facts, make sure the wording is accurate, etc. We expect everyone to be bold. How many times have you read something and thought, "Why aren't these pages copy-edited?" The TerraDrive Universe not only allows you to add, revise, and edit the article — it wants you to do it. It does require some amount of politeness, but it works. You'll see. Also, of course, others here will edit what you write. Don't take it personally. They, like all of us, just want to make the TerraDrive Universe as good as it can possibly be. … but don't be reckless. Though the boldness of contributors like you is one of the TerraDrive Universe's most precious assets, it is important that contributors not edit recklessly. "Being Bold" does not excuse a disregard of the four cornerstones of the TerraDrive Universe. However, anything you end up doing that turns out badly can be reverted, often quite painlessly. Don't be insulted if that happens; users often display "ownership" of the articles they've written, whether intentionally or not. The BOLD, revert, discuss cycle is one popular way to use the "Be Bold" approach responsibly, especially if other editors have questions over your ideas or revert your edit. The unintended consequences of certain significant changes can be more lasting, for better or for worse. This includes changes that are difficult to undo for technical reasons, like renaming the articles, creating new categories or other non-article pages, etc. Such edits are often warranted but please be sure you know what you are doing and feel free to ask for advice. Also, substantial changes or deletions to articles which serve as narrative foundations, such as Discovering PAX should be done with extra care. A careless edit to such an article might stir up a hornet's nest, or create narrative dissonance, and other users who are involved in the page may become defensive. If you would like to make a significant edit to an article designated as a narrative foundation or canon (not just a simple copyedit), it's a useful idea to first read the article in its entirety and skim the comments on the talk page. Non-article namespaces Although it is generally fine to be bold in updating articles, it's easier to cause problems in other namespaces by editing without due care. The admonition "but don't be reckless" is especially important in other namespaces. Being bold in updating or creating categories and templates can have bad consequences. This is because category changes – and even more so template changes – can affect a large number of pages with a single edit. Templates, moreover, may have complex source code that can easily be broken by untested changes. Because of these concerns, many heavily used templates are indefinitely protected from editing. Before editing templates or categories, consider proposing any changes on the associated talk pages and announcing the proposed change on pages of appropriate UniProjects. It is generally recommended that you not edit another user's user page, or comments left on talk pages (other than your own, and even then don't be reckless). Fixing vandalism is nearly always welcome, even on user pages; specific users will let you know if they find your changes inappropriate. See also * How to edit a page * Editing policy * Ignore all rules * Sapere aude (dare to know) * BOLD, revert, discuss cycle